Family, Space Travels, Chaos, Etcetera
by Emotional Dalek
Summary: A series of one-shots about the Kirk family  and friends . Not really in any particular order. Kirk/OC, with other pairings mentioned. Rated T mainly for safety and my peace of mind.
1. So Small

**This is going to be a series of one shots about the Kirk family. They aren't in chronological order or anything like that, I'm just writing them to keep those plot bunnies happy (speaking of bunnies, I'm cross at my pet bunny. Just thought I'd mention that). This first one is a fluffy number about Jim and Flora's (Flora is an OC of my own invention) first child.**

**Don't own anything**

"She's so… small."

"Well what did you expect? She's a newborn baby!" said Flora, slapping her husband lightly on the chest with the little bit of energy she could muster.

"What are we going to call her? I vote Jamesina." The look Jim was given by his wife could have turned milk sour. "Joking."

"Glad to hear it. We could name her after someone?"

"How about your mom?"

"I don't know. Kathleen Kirk doesn't really sound right. What about your mom?"

"Hmm, I don't know. My mom wasn't exactly there for me."

"Okay, so we move onto friends, sisters and grandmothers."

"Friends might get a bit confusing since they're all here, I don't have a sister, and my grandmothers both had embarrassing names. What about you?"

"I always thought my Nan on my dad's side had a nice name. Patricia."

"I like it. We could call her Tricia for short. Kathleen as a middle name?"

"I'm beginning to think you have a strange obsession with my mother's name! But Patricia Kathleen Kirk certainly does have a ring to it."

"So, that's settled then. Patricia Kirk."

"Yes. Now, do you want to hold her, because I really need to sleep." Despite the fact that he knew Flora needed to sleep, he was reluctant to hold the hour old baby.

"I don't know. What if I drop her?"

"I'm confident that you wont." Flora passed Tricia to a nervous looking Jim before falling asleep fairly rapidly.

Patricia was the spitting image of her mother, apart from her big blue eyes (and yes, they knew that most newborns have blue eyes, but you can generally tell if they're going to change colour, and Tricia's didn't look that way). She had very fine, red curly hair. The curls had, at first, shocked them a bit, and Bones had just laughed and said she was certainly her mother's daughter.

Jim thought it was adorable the way she grabbed his fingers and held them tightly. He was still marvelling at the infants strength when Bones walked in. "Come up with a name yet?" He asked quietly, careful not to wake Flora.

"Patricia Kathleen Kirk. After Flora's grandmother."

"It suits her. How's Flora?"

"Exhausted, but who could blame her? She's asleep now, as you may have noticed."

"I did. Flora and Patricia should be discharged in about two days."

"Good. We both know how much Flora hates being stuck in bed!"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: you two are perfect for each other."

**Okay, so what did everyone think? Reviews would be lovely and I'll accept constructive criticism, but I'll try and work out how to delete flame-y reviews, they're not nice after you've put effort into something. Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed this, and I'll update whenever I can.**

**Xoxox Nessa**


	2. Misfit

**A new science officer on the **_**Enterprise **_**ends up unintentionally causing a stir two days into her new job. Slightly angst-y, just warning you.**

**Usual disclaimers.**

Anna Braun had never really been good with people; even as a child she preferred her own company to that of others. She'd always found that her intelligence seemed intimidate people, and the entire way through school she'd been an outcast. She studied astrophysics at Cambridge, then went back the year after graduating - at the age of sixteen - to study theoretical physics for another four years. Anna joined star fleet about two years after graduating, and was assigned to the USS _Enterprise_ around six months after that.

Even after her first day, Anna could tell she was going to enjoy herself on the _Enterprise. _It was lovely to be surrounded by people who were, for the most part, either matching her intelligence or were even smarter. However, she still hadn't made any friends yet.

It was on the second day that things started to go wrong, and it was all because of Ensign Boyle. Ensign Victoria Boyle was a tall, skinny woman from engineering with an unbelievably irritating nasal voice and too much confidence for her own good. It was when Anna went to the rec room for her breakfast that she heard her giving out about her. "Have you seen that new science officer? The German one?" This all seemed harmless enough, and it was only logical that people would talk a bit about new crew members. "Have you seen the way she walks? She doesn't look up and she sometimes even sways!" This was not Anna's fault, she had very low blood pressure which made her dizzy which, in turn, made her sway. "What a freak!" Anna tried not to let this person get to her. She told herself that it didn't matter to her, and years of such treatment had made her used to these things, but it still hurt.

Lunch was probably the worst though. Anna's lunch on that particular day was chicken soup, which made getting to the table quite difficult. It was as she walked past Boyle's table that it happened. One minute Anna was walking slowly towards her table in an attempt not to spill the soup, the next she was on the floor, covered in chicken soup and everyone was staring at her, a lot of them laughing. And then she found herself unable to breathe, no thanks to a massive panic attack. Someone came over to help her clean things up a bit, but she didn't see who it was, she just mumbled "danke" to whoever it was.

The person who helped her clean up pulled her up and led her out the door so that she could calm down a bit without everyone staring. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Da," said Anna, still not looking up.

"Wictoria Boyle ees not nice girl. She makes fun of my accent asvell." Anna looked up and smiled, seeing a kind faced young man a little older than herself with curly dark hair and dark grey eyes.

"Vhat ees your name?"

"Chekov, Pavel Andreivich. And you?"

"Anna Braun."

"Vhat part of Germany re you from?"

"I am from Hamburg. Vhat part of Russia are you from?"

"I grew up near Moscow." It was at this moment that a tall woman with bright red hair was walking towards the rec room, pushing a pram as she went.

"What happened?" she asked stopping next to them, her voice filled with sympathy.

"Ensign Boyle treepped her and her soup speeled on her."

"Oh dear. What's your name?"

"Anna Braun."

"Ah yes, the new girl in the science department. I'll be back in working with you soon enough. Now, do you want to go back to your quarters for a shower and a change of clothes? I'll explain to Commander Spock why your late so you can get something to eat. Now which way is it?"

"Deck five, room twenty-five. I didn't get you name?"

"Lt. Flora Kirk, and this is my daughter Patricia," she gestured towards the sleeping baby in the pram. "I'm guessing today hasn't been great, but did you enjoy yesterday?"

"Da, I loved it."

"Good, it's always good to know that people like their jobs. Would I be right in thinking that you're in the physics department?" Anna nodded. "Ah, you'll be seeing lots of me after my maternity leave ends then. I'm in charge of the physics department, Lt. Harley's in charge of chemistry and Lt. Ritelli's in charge of biology, and Commander Spock's in charge of the lot of us, and Captain Kirk's in charge of him. I'm fairly certain all of this has already been explained to you though."

"Da. Are you related to the captain? I noticed that you have the same surname."

"He's my husband, actually. I believe this is your stop. I'll get Mr. Scott to have a word with Ensign Boyle about her treatment of you, that was unacceptable."

"Danke, Lt. Kirk. Auf Wiedersehen." As the door slid closed behind her, Anna felt happier than she had done in a while. She was finally making friends.

**I hope people enjoyed that. I'll probably put Ensign Braun into more of these if I get good feed back. And before I get shouted at, I put "Kirk family **_**and friends**_**" into the blurb. Reviews make my day. **


End file.
